the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Bridget Amanda Hatt
Bridget Amanda Hatt (born 1943) is the daughter and youngest child of Charles and Amanda Hatt, and Stephen Hatt's younger sister. Biography Bridget Hatt was born in 1943 to Charles Topham Hatt and Amanda Hatt, two years after her brother. In 1951, the Hatts spent a long holiday on Toby's old line in East Anglia. Stephen was excited when he first met Toby, but Bridget accidentally offended him by assuming he was an electric tram. Personality TBA Appearances Season 1 "Dishonor" Bridget first appears leaving Knapford Station with her family. She calls out for her father, saying that her mother and Stephen are getting impatient. She watches as five engines rush into the station, and listens as her father allows both Arthur and Lady to stay after what happened to both of their old railways. "A Long Ways From Home" In the 1961 flashback, Bridget and her family attend Carol Oltera's funeral at Wellsworth Station. "Mysteries Begin" As the Sodor residents flock to Knapford Docks, Bridget asks when they have to leave. After getting an answer, she goes to talk to Katie and ask if her and her family are ready. Later, she says her goodbyes to the engines and drives away with the evacuation caravan. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Bridget is with her family and Olteras somewhere on the Mainland. They all discuss what they should do next, with Charles starting a vote. Bridget sides with Katie, saying they should find the engines. The vote comes to a 3-3 tie, and it's about to be decided, when three men appear, holding everyone at gunpoint. The leader reveals himself to be Peter Travis Boomer, to which Bridget comments that they don't know him. Tensions rise higher, and Peter offers to let the Olteras live if he can take the Hatts. Katie is about to fight against him, but Bridget stops her. After some coaxing, Katie backs down, and Bridget is taken away with her family, held at gunpoint by Andrés. She calls for Katie to be safe as they leave. "Up In Arms" Bridget will appear in this episode Relationships Charles Topham Hatt Bridget and Charles have good-natured father daughter banter. When they're ready to evacuate, Bridget is trusted by Charles with looking after some residents and making sure they are ready. On the road, when they have a vote, Charles respects Bridget's decision to vote against what her other family members voted for. Amanda Hatt Bridget and Amanda have not been shown interacting, but it can be assumed that they have a loving mother daughter relationship. Stephen Topham Hatt Bridget and Stephen have not been shown interacting, but it can be assumed they have a classic neutral sibling relationship, with its ups and downs at times. Katie Oltera Although they have not been shown interacting in the first season, it is mentioned that Bridget and Katie are close friends, with the former making sure that the latter and her family were safe and ready to leave during the evacuation. On the road, when they are ambushed, Bridget convinces Katie to let Boomer take her, fearing that Boomer would kill Katie as a result. By doing this it shows that Bridget and Katie appear to mutually deeply care for one another, as Katie was also reluctant to surrender. List Of Appearances Season 1 * "Dishonor" * "A Long Ways From Home" (Flashback; No Lines) * "Mysteries Begin" Season 2 * "What We've Lost" * "Up In Arms" Trivia * Bridget Hatt is meant to be a brunette, but Donald 9 and Douglas 10 does not have the right LEGO hairpiece, so she was turned into a blonde. Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Hatt Family Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters